Love Forever and Always
by Elizabethbireley
Summary: What will Elizabeth do when she hears he beloved Jack is Dead? Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story. Let me know what you think.
1. chapter 1

**_So, this is my very first When Calls The Heart fanfic I've ever writen... I know, im not very good. This is in no way proof read. I want to know what you guys think! You might know me from my Instagram account @jabeth_forever. Let me know what you think!_**

It felt like I knife went through my chest. I couldn't breathe, it can't be true. No, Jack, no, my beloved jack. He can't be dead.

Hope Valley, 1915, Elizabeth Thornton and Abigail Stanton were just leaving Carson Shepherd's birthday party to go get his present when a Mountie rode up in the darkness.

I, thinking it was jack, ran up to meet him. I was disappointed to realize it wasn't jack. The Mountie asked where he could find Elizabeth Thornton, I froze, why would this Mountie be looking for me? I spoke up, "I'm Elizabeth Thornton." The Mountie didn't say anything he just took off his hat, with a sad face on. I asked, "Is he hurt?" No ma'am, he replied, "just tell me he's alive." "I'm sorry."

All I could I do was scream his name. It felt like I knife was ripping through my heart. I felt like I was suffocating, I couldn't breathe. I could feel the hard dirt road underneath me. Abigail trying to get me to stand up, I couldn't. Was he really gone? We weren't even married for two months. He can't really be gone. No, he can't.

I stood up, looked at the Mountie and asked," are you sure it was Jack?" The Mountie replied, " Constable Thornton, went to train new recruits in the mountains. We got separated from him and few others, we looked and looked, we never found them. We assume he's dead."

"No, he can't be. Jack knows how to survive in the wilderness if he needed to."

" ma'am with all do respect, they could of never survived in the cold."

"Constable, I would know in my heart if he was dead. Where were they last seen?"

"Near Alcurt Falls, about 20 miles out of town."

"We will start there, then."

"Ma'am, we will never be able to find them. We already tried."

"We need to try again, I will not sit here, and believe my husband is dead, when he could very much be alive. We will leave a day break."

"Abigail, help me gather men to come with."

"Elizabeth, I will come with you too."

"Thank you Abigail."

And with that we all did what we needed to do to prepare for our journey. I for one, went home for things that I would need to take, Abigail suggested to not to wear a dress, it would only slow me down.

I found a pair of Jack's old pants that sorta fit, a bit long, and to big in the waist, a piece of rope could easily fix that though. I didn't sleep very well that night. Mostly I was praying that he was alive and that I would find him. I didn't know how long I would be gone for, so I asked Rosemary to take over for me at the school. Thank God for Rosemary, I don't know what I would do without her. And with that I fell into a fitful sleep, we would ride out in the morning.


	2. chapter 2

**_Sorry this took so long to get up! It might be a while till i can post chapter 3 but ill try. And yes, i know, its short. And im no writer thats for sure! And this again is in no way edited! Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!_** We rode hard all day. We finally stopped when we reached Alcurt Falls. We will ride about 20 miles out of town tomorrow, but for now we will rest. I still didn't believe Jack was dead, he couldn't be. I would know if he was.

I had a dream the night before of our wedding, wishing I could go back, then I was hit with the day Jack told me he had to leave for 2 months. My heart dropped, but I was relived when he said there was no danger, till now. Now, I lay here, on the cold, hard ground with Abigail slumbering next to me, praying I'm not wrong about jack being alive.

The men who accompanied us were, Bill Avery, he was the first to volunteer, Lee Coulter, and Carson Shepherd, who came in case we would need a doctor. I thank God that they were willing to come. I would have gone even if no one else came with me.

Morning came early for all of us, except me. I didn't sleep. How could I? Jack was out there, somewhere, possibly hurt, and I'm not with him.

It hurt, he couldn't move. His whole body was in complete agony. He laid on the cold hard ground, surrounded by wet leaves. He was in the middle of nowhere. His men. Where were his men? Oh, yeah, they were dead. He was the only one surviving, for now. Was anyone looking for him? Maybe, but probably not. How long has he been there? He didn't know, days maybe. He thought of Elizabeth, of how she would react when they told her he was dead. He couldn't let that happen, but what if they already told her he was dead? That was why he had to get up, he had too. He need to get back to Elizabeth.


	3. Note from Author

Hey y'all, so im guessing most of you saw Sundays episode. All i can say is it was heartbreaking. I never thought Dan would leave the show. He did give us a beautiful 4 and a half seasons. I just wish the Jack And Elizabeth Love story didnt have to end like that. Im very glad Elizabeth is expecting, only its sad the baby will never meet his father. But this is not the reason why im writing this all. I wanted to let you know I won't be able to update this story for a few days. Don't worry i will continue this story even after Sundays episode and the out come will be much different then the episode. I love all the hearties and the cast: Erin, Dan, Lori, etc. Thank you for supporting me with this fanfic, and remember, please don't be rude or nasty to Dan or any others of the cast, crew, writers, or producers.

With all my love,

Elizabeth


	4. chapter 3

**So sorry this took so long for me to get done! So sorry this is so short again! I plan on starting to make them last longer! And again this is in no way edited!!! And if you dont already follow me on instagram @Jabeth_forever!!** **And sorry if this uploads weird, i dont know how to get the paragraphs to uplaod right.**

We were just coming to where Jack and him men had last been seen. There was no sign on them, so we kept moving. I had wakened up nauseous this morning, it had started a couple days before I was told about jack. I thought I was just sick or something. Then Abigail said what had not even crossed my mind. I was pregnant. When I put two and two together I realized she was right. This made me want to find Jack now more then ever. He needs to know about this child, he will be so excited. He is looking forward to starting a family and it's now happening. We needed to find him, and we would.

He had slipped into coma, he didn't know how long he was out. But he knew if he didn't get up he would die. It was getting colder each night with winter fast approaching.

He felt peace, like someone was coming. He didn't understand why he felt like that but he did. Was someone looking for him? Was it Elizabeth or just the Mounties? He felt her near him. He didn't know why but he did. Was he just imagining it or was it real? Then he heard it. Horses. Someone was coming.

At the moment i saw the red cloth in the middle of the leaves I knew it was him. "JACK!!! HE IS OVER THERE!" I urged my horse forward. I swung my leg over the saddle and ran to him. He had cuts all over him. "Jack, I'm here." I could just here him whispery name in a raspy voice, like he hadn't had anything to drink for days. How long had he been here? I didn't know all I cared about was that I had found him and he was alive. We need to get him up and back home. Thank God he is alive. Thank God.


	5. chapter 4

**I'm so so sorry for how long it took me to update this!! Ive been so busy with school ending soon and stuff i haven't had time to sit down and write! Plus ive had some writers block too, which doesnt help me! So please be patient with me with updates! I try to update as soon as i can.. And again i want to start making these longer, im trying.. ANd once again none of the is edited so please please try not to hate my terrible writing! So here you go! Enjoy!**

It was hard getting Jack home. He couldn't ride, so we had to build something for him to lie on for the horses to drag behind them. It was tough on the horses to pull it through the forest but we had to get him back to Alcurt Falls before dark, he needed to see the doctor. I hadn't told him about the baby yet, I want to wait till we were alone. He was in and out of coma anyway.

I was in and out of coma a lot, all I remember was Elizabeth leaning over me then being carried to the splint. Then I was out. It hurt, bad, it hurt to breath. Elizabeth. Thank god she came, I wasn't sure how much longer I would of made it out here. I wonder how she knew to look for me? Did the Mounties tell her I was dead and she decided to look? Or did she here of the landslide and knew she needed to come? I don't know, I would find out later though. There was something different about her, she had this glow to her face. I wondered why it was there? Was it because she found me or because of something else? It felt like there was something she wanted to tell me but she never did, maybe she would when we were alone.

I wanted to tell him about the baby. I think he could tell something was up. I felt sick most of the trip back to town, so he probably was worried. He had been in and out the hole time but the last time he woke up I ran off the get sick right after. He had a worried/pained look on his face. I knew he was in a lot of pain. Carson couldn't do an examination because it was too cold outside. It would have to wait till they were back.

 **Just saying i had forgotten what those splint thingys they use to build for horses to pull... So thats why.. Just saying dont hate me!**


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Yes i know its another short one, but i promise when i have more time i will start making them longer! there should be another chapter up by Wednesday but i cant promise anything! i have to write a full 2500 word research paper on William Penn in less then 10 days, so im pretty busy! ALSO! I willl be starting a another story soon! i have many ideas for another one.. it will have a lot of romance in it so.. if your the type of person that doesn't like reading scandalas stuff, DO NOT READ IT! I do not know when it will be up since i havent even started writing it up yet. but im gonna stop talking now. so hope ya'll like it and again NONE OF THIS IS REALLY EDITED!**

It took us two days to get back to town. It was very slow going, Jack was in so much pain. I wished I could of taken it from him. The first night when we made camp for the night, I had set up a tent for Jack and I with the help of Bill. It was so nice to be able to fall asleep next to him once again after two months. I mean it wasn't falling asleep in his arms but I was thankful he was alive none the less and next to me. I still hadn't told him about the baby, I wanted to, but now wasn't the time.

* * *

It felt like she wanted to tell me something. She was pensive all day, well from what I could tell when I was awake. I had hoped she would tell me what was wrong when we were alone in our tent that night but she didn't. I had been in so much pain the whole day, that was probably why she didn't tell me. She didn't want to worry me. I was so very thankful to fall asleep next to her again. I wished I could put my arms around her but I could barely move my arms. I couldn't wait to be home and not in pain.

* * *

When morning finally came we were all ready to be home. Jack was in pain all night long and it didn't help the ground was so uncomfortable. We rode the whole day to finally come to Alcurt Falls. We went straight to the hotel to find rooms, Jack and I in one, Bill and Lee in another, and Abigail would have her own. They were modest rooms with a double bed, night stand, wardrobe, and wash stand with a pitcher and bowl. When I finally got Jack settled in the bed it was almost midnight. Carson had done an examination earlier and found that Jack had two broken ribs and a sprained arm. Thank God it wasn't worse. Jack wanted to get home so bad, so I booked us a private train compartment so we could go home. Carson wasn't so keen on the idea of him traveling but agreed that he would heal better in his own home not some hotel room.


	7. chapter 6

**YO! Two chapters within 4 days! Im supper proud of myself! i am not sure when the next chapter will be up, i will be going to summer camp in a week and a half, and will not have any devices for 2 weeks, i plan on having at least 1 more chapter up before i leave, my goal is 3 chapters before i leave but we will see.. My new story i can say will not be up before i leave for camp so, that will not be up till maybe the end of June at the latest. And for all you Erin Krakow supper fans out there, i found Army Wives on all 7 seasons, and you dont have to sign in! just wanted let you know that! Once again this is another short one, and it is not edited! Enjoy!**

We traveled home the next day. Jack felt a little bit better after sleeping in a real bed for a change. He still didn't tell me what had happened. I had no clue how he got all the cuts, and broke his ribs. What had happened after they were separated from the rest of the group? Bears, no. Were they attacked someone or someones? I would ask him when we got home and he was comfortable. He hadn't been unconscious since we had gotten back to Alcurt Falls, which was a good sign. We finally got home late that night, Abigail helped me get him settled in our own bed at our row house. It was so good to be back home, together, in our home, for the first time in months. I missed it so much while he was away. By the time we had got home he was able to move his arms a more than before, but the pain was still there. After Abigail had left, I went up to our room and found him still awake waiting for me. Now was the time to tell him about the baby. I need too. He had been asking me if I was alright for the past three days. We were finally alone, an he wasn't in complete agony anymore. Now was the time.

" Jack, I have something to tell you." I said.

"Yes? Is everything alright?

"Of course it i1 everything is wonderful actually."

He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

" Jack." I put his had on my stomach. " Jack, we are going to have a baby!" he just stared at me, his mouth hanging open. "Jack? Aren't you happy?

"A baby?" You are having a baby? My baby?"

" Yes, Jack I'm having your baby."

"You have no idea how happy I am."

He slowly leaned in to kiss me, I leaned in the rest of the way so he wouldn't have too. Our mouths met with as much force as he could handle, he kissed me passionately until we needed air. If felt so good to feel his lips on mine again.

* * *

A baby. She is having MY baby! I couldn't believe it when she told me! I wanted to start a family soon but I didn't think it would of happened this fast but either way I'm so happy! I cant believe we are having a baby. In a way I hope its a girl, with Elizabeth's bright blue eyes, and brown curly hair, but if its a girl, she will be spoiled rotten. I wont know how to say no to her. It its a boy I will teach him how to play baseball, my favorite sport. I cant wait till I'm able to move without hurting. She needs me to be well soon. She will need me to help he with things now, like cooking and cleaning. I don't think she should be on her feet much now. She will need her rest. I cant be the one who needs to be taken care of. I need to be able to help take care of her and our baby.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry its taken me so long for me to update this! Since school ended I've barely have been home! After next week thing should slow down a little bit at least! Im not too impressed at how this chapter turned out, been suffering a bit of writer block. So please don't kill me if i just butchered my own story. Hope you guys somewhat enjoy it... Follow me on instagram - jabeth_forever !**

3 MONTHS LATER

I felt like a whale, at four and a half months pregnant, I was twice my normal size and I still had

four and a half months left. Jack healed faster than expected, he went back to work today. He has been

a tremendous help, especially during my terrible morning sickness, most of it is gone now thankfully. I

had Clara make several new dresses for me, so has made getting dressed way easier. I still have been

teaching my normal days, the kids seem glad. Apparently they don't like Rosemary or Florence as

teachers. I put in a request to the teacher board for a temporary replacement for me when I go on

maternity leave. Jack also requested leave for three month, so when the baby is born I will have him at

home to help me.

I finally was able to get back to work today after three months of leave. The Mounties gave me the

leave without any consequences, since what had happened. I still wasn't able to come up with the

courage to tell Elizabeth what had happened. I know, she deserves to know, but I cant bring myself to

do it. I was ashamed of what had happened. It was my fault that all my fellow Mounties died. I should

be dead, not the Mounties who followed me. I was in charge of a young group of new recruits, we were

on our last training mission, after we were finished it I would have been able to go home. I wanted to

get home so bad, I decided we would go the fastest way to the training course. Little did I know there

was a group of outlaws hiding right where we were passing through. We were out numbered, they had

guns, knives, swords, basically anything sharp. That's how I got all the scratches. If I didn't want to get

home as fast as I could it wouldn't of happened. We would have gone the safe rout, not the fastest. They

would all still be alive, at home with their families like he was.


End file.
